hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:DarkAngel1204
Bienvenue sur mon compte! Moi c'est DarkAngel1204, mais vous pouvez m'appelez DarkAngel tout simplement ou encore m'appeler Darky! Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir pollué certaines pages avec Koogers(qui s'inscrira quand elle aura 13 ans). Moi et certaines de mes amies sur le wiki avons inventé des personnages qui nous représente. Ceci est un délire que nous avons créé alors, soyez indulgent svp. L'idée vient de Jolsma qui a créé le personnage Minara Lucifuru. Comme nous trouvions ça cool, nous avons décider d'en faire autant! (on est copieuse! XD) Koogers est pour le moment une contribueuse (ça se dit?) wikia mais elle s'inscrira bientôt. Elle a créé Miyuki Yue ainsi que son frère adoptif Haruki Yue. Elle a aussi créé Yû, Aguri et j'en passe. (Désolé d'abréger! XD) Hanako Yumi '''est un personnage créé et dessiné par '''Kiruaruka. Elle a aussi créé et dessiné la soeur D'Hanako; Akimi Yumi. Pour en savoir plus sur notre délire, vous pouvez lire nos profil ou nos one-shot. Si vous voulez des infos sur nos perso ou juste me laisser un message pour me dire bonjour, n'hésiter pas! Ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre! ;-) Moi en personnage inventé : Luna''' fait partie de la brigade fantôme depuis peu, mais elle s'entend déjà bien avec les membres. Kuroro l'a accepté au sein de la brigade surtout à cause de ses capacités. Elle s'entend très bien avec Minara et Miyuki (qui n'est malheureusement pas encore dans la brigade). Il lui arrive parfois de se disputer (gentiment) avec Phinks, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour arrêter la dispute. Elle est amie avec Sharnalk et Haruki. Elle s'entend également très bien avec Feitan et possède des sentiments pour lui. Apparence Luna a de long cheveux blonds pâles qui retombent sur son dos et les yeux bleu-ciel qui vous glace le sang quand elle vous regarde avec son air de "tu veux mourir?". Elle mesure deux cm de plus que Feitan (soit 1m58). Elle porte une robe noir-bleu nuit et blanc. Ses bottes sont de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Petite, elle portait une jolie robe rose pâle avec une fleur rose plus foncé ainsi que de souliers de la même couleur que la fleur. Ses cheveux étaient plus court aussi. Personnalité Luna peut se montrer gentille et sociable, mais elle est aussi timide et sensible. Elle peut aussi montrer son côté de tueuse lorsque vous l'irritez. Elle aime l'art et la musique. Quelquefois, la brigade lui demande de chanter quelque chose quand ils n'ont rien à faire. Sinon, elle dessine dans un cahier de dessin. Passé Luna habite dans la ville de l'étoile filante depuis toute petite. Se sentant seule, elle décida de quitter sa ville natale pour aller a York Shin City. Elle a entendu parler de la brigade fantôme, et elle les admirait. Elle voulait les rejoindre. Alors elle commença à travailler son nen. Elle savait parfaitement comment faire pour savoir de quel nen elle était et comment l'expérimenter et elle est extrêmement doué à l'escrime. Deux des membres de la brigade, Phinks et Feitan, l'ont vu en train de s'entraîner. Ils l'ont tous deux observée en silence, en étant étonnés de ses capacités. Lorsque Luna eut finit, Feitan et Phinks se montrèrent. Ils étaient très impressionnés. Au premier coup d’œil, Luna comprit qu'ils faisaient partie de la brigade. Elle leur demanda de les rejoindre et Feitan et Phinks n'y voyaient pas d'objection. Lorsque Luna arriva au repaire, Nobunaga lui demanda qui elle était et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle lui expliqua que Phinks et Feitan l'avaient recommandé pour la brigade et ce sont eux qui ont dis à Luna l'emplacement de leur repaire. À ce moment ci, une fille sauta du toit pour venir à sa rencontre, son nom: Minara Lucifuru. Elle était amusée et trouvait cette histoire intéressante. Elle lui dit qu’il fallait attendre que Kuroro revienne et elle s'est présenté. Le jour suivant, les membres partis combattre les Kimera Ants revinrent. Feitan et Phinks la virent et Phinks lui fit signe. Celui-ci s'est bien fichu de Feitan quand il regardait Luna. D'ailleurs, il le menaça de le tuer. Plus tard, Kuroro revint et Minara lui parla de Luna. Cependant, il n'était pas satisfait en la voyant et allait refuser. Mais Luna l'interrompit, et lui recommanda sévèrement de ne pas la sous-estimer. Kuroro fut assez surpris par les mots de Luna ainsi de ceux de Minara qui lui avait ordonné de lui laissé une chance. Celui-ci ne pouvant rien refuser à sa petite sœur, accepta. A ce moment là, Haruki, le frère adoptif de Miyuki, voulut se battre contre elle, au plus grand étonnement des membres de la brigade et Kuroro. Luna accepta son défi. Haruki pensait la battre très facilement, mais ce fut une grossière erreur. Luna le battit sans difficulté, elle l'a presque tuer! Elle lui dit sévèrement qu'il ne devrait pas sous-estimer son adversaire sous peine de défaite. Sharnalk et Miyuki étaient aux côtés de Haruki. Miyuki pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ne supportant pas voir son frère souffrir. Suite aux supplications de Sharnalk, Minara soigna le blessé. Luna accourut aux côté de Kuroro. Celui-ci se leva d'un cran, faisant reculer Luna. Le chef de la brigade fantôme lui dit alors qu'il l'acceptait comme une membre à part entière de l'araignée et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Luna fut tellement heureuse, regardant Kuroro avec un air déterminé. En s'éloignant, Feitan s'approcha de Luna pour la féliciter. Ceux-ci devinrent extrêmement gêné. Phinks eut un air moqueur qui disparut suite au regard meurtrier que Feitan lui envoya. Phinks félicita Luna aussi et Feitan, gêné, lui souhaita la bienvenue au sein de l'araignée. Luna s'approcha de Sharnalk, Miyuki et Haruki, qui était inconscient. Elle s'excusa. Elle était aux bords des larmes. Sharnalk, en voyant son regard sincère, eut un minimum d'espoir qu'elle disait la vérité. En continuant de s'excuser, Luna ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer. Phinks et Feitan s'approchèrent. Lorsqu'ils la virent pleurer, Feitan sortit son épée et une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Il questionna Sharnalk de pourquoi elle pleurait, et Sharnalk lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute et s'enfuit, poursuivi par Feitan. Phinks s'assit à côté d'elle lui demandant: "Hé gamine, pourquoi tu pleures? C'est quoi ton problème?" Elle releva sa tête, montrant son visage ruisselant de larme, et dit à Phinks avec une pointe de mécontentement qu'elle n'était pas une gamine''(15 ans U.U) Phinks s'énerva en lui disant qu'il était venu la consoler et qu'elle pète un câble. Il la traita aussi de sale petite gamine. Luna lui répondit, avec une once de colère dans sa voix: "Pour qui tu te prends?! Et je suis pas petite!" en lui tirant la langue, toujours en train de pleurer. Ils s'énervèrent un peu, mais après cette dur journée, tout finissait bien. Haruki s'était remis de ses blessures, n'ayant aucune cicatrice importante. Mais c'était Luna la plus heureuse. Elle avait réaliser son rêve d'entrer dans la brigade. Cependant, à son plus grand soulagement, personne, n'avait remarqué que Luna ne pleurait, que... d'un seul œil... Passé 2 Quand Luna était petite(5 ans environ) elle vivait dehors avec son grand frère Dren, suite à la mort de leurs parents. Dren protégeait toujours sa petite sœur, mais, il n'a pas pu' les''' empêcher de... Des hommes, des sales monstres, avaient enlevés Dren et Luna. Ils les gardait en tant qu'esclaves. Un jour, ils ont tenté de s'enfuir, seulement, ils se sont fait prendre. Bien qu'ils savaient que c'était Dren le coupable, ils décidèrent de faire payer le prix à Luna, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une sale gamine faible. Elle subit des heures de torture et... en tant que dernier coups, les hommes ont fait, littéralement, explosé l’œil droit de Luna. Dren était fou de rage. Il réussi a faire un marché avec les monstres qui les avaient enlevés. Qu'ils pouvaient le garder, lui, mais laissaient sa sœur partir et elle n'en parlerait à personne. Luna fut libérée, mais, quelques jours plus tard, elle revint avec un seul et unique but: Sauver son grand frère. Elle réussit a battre les hommes qui les avaient fait souffrir. Elle les croyait morts... Luna alla trouver son grand frère, mais, à sa grande stupeur, son frère n'était pas heureux de la voir. Il la regardait, avec un air meurtrier et un sourire aux lèvres... "D-Dren?" fit Luna. Dren la frappa alors au visage, en disant des mots que Luna ne put oublier: "*rire sadique* Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir... Mais je te laisse une chance... Pars, Pars loin et si un jour tu reviens... Je te ferai revivre ses heures de torture... jusqu'à ta mort. Et je tuerais ceux qui te seront cher..." Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. En ayant le cœur brisé, elle partit... et se retrouva à la ville de l'étoile filante. Là-bas, il y avait une vieille femme qui la trouva et décida de guérir son œil droit, la seule blessure qui n'a pas pu disparaître. Elle réussit à le guérir, cependant, quelque chose a mal tourné dans la formule de la vieille dame. Luna voyait de ses deux yeux... mais ne pleurait de joie que d'un seul... celui qui n'était pas blessé. Luna lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, elle la remercia et s'en alla. Le vieille femme la regarda partir, en souhaitant que tout ira mieux pour Luna. Relations Dren est le grand frère de Luna. Il est devenu maléfique car il était manipulé par les hommes qui les avait enlevé. Mais, Luna réussit à le guérir en chantant une berceuse. La berceuse que leur parents leur chantait et d'ailleurs, à chaque fois que Luna avait peur depuis la mort de leur parents, Dren lui chantait la berceuse pour la réconforter. Depuis que Dren est normal, lui et sa soeur s'entendent à merveille. Il devient ami avec Feitan et il trouve le fait que Feitan et Luna soit amoureux drôle et chou. Miyuki est la meilleure amie de Luna. Elles chantent toutes les deux très bien et il leur arrive de dessiner ensemble. Luna aimerait beaucoup que Miyuki rejoigne la brigade. Elle s'entend bien avec Haruki, le frère adoptif de Miyuki, mais est trop stupide pour voir que Haruki a des sentiments pour elle. Lors de leur premier duel, Luna l'a battu à plat de couture pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas respecter une règle fondamental: Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Elle est amie avec la sœur de Kuroro, Minara. Elle s'entend bien avec elle et elles s'entraînent souvent ensemble. Les deux aimeraient que Miyuki soit dans la brigade. Elle s'entend tout de même bien avec les enfants de Minara et d'Hisoka; Yume et Akumu. Bien que Luna ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, il arrive a Yume de vouloir jouer avec elle et Miyuki. Et quelque fois, quand Yume n'arrive pas a dormir, Luna lui chante sa berceuse. (Vous savez de quel berceuse je parle.XD) Akumu ne parle pas souvent à Luna, mais la surveille quand elle joue avec Yume. Luna s'entend bien avec les membres de l'araignée, mais il lui arrive de se disputer avec Phinks. Mais malgré cela, ils s'entendent bien. Elle est amie avec Sharnalk, mais ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle s'entend très bien avec Feitan et a également des sentiments pour lui. D'ailleurs, certains signes laissent aussi à croire que Feitan en possède aussi pour elle. Par exemple, Luna et Haruki se sont sourit, Feitan les a remarqué et est devenu jaloux! X3 Hanako est une amie d'enfance de Luna (et de Miyuki) mais elles durent se quitter parce que Luna voulait devenir plus forte pour une personne en particulier... Elles se sont perdues de vue mais elles ne sont jamais oubliées. Nen Citations * (À Feitan et Phinks): "Je veux rejoindre la brigade, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chance. Je ne vous décevrai pas!" * (À Nobunaga): "D'accord mais je peux m'entraîner avec vous?" * (À Kuroro): "Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer, je suis plus forte que vous ne le pensez." * (À Haruki) : "Règle que tu dois respecter sinon cela causera ta perte. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire." * (À Miyuki): "Feitan est fort et est aussi doué que moi en escrime. C'est mon modèle et il est gentil avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je l'idolâtre Miyuki." * (À Miyuki): "Mais enfin Miyuki, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier d'être ton amie! Et les amis servent à s'aider les uns des autres. Je serai toujours là si tu as des problèmes, fais-moi confiance!" * (À Phinks): "Pour qui tu te prends?! Et je suis pas petite! *lui tire la langue*" * (À Minara) "Merci de m'avoir défendu!" * (À Minara): "Wow! J'ignorais que tu étais la sœur à Kuroro! Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez!" * (À Akumu et Yume): "Vous êtes adorables!" * (À Feitan): "F-Feitan... Merci..." * (À Dren): "Tu te souviens? Tu te souviens de la berceuse que maman et papa nous chantaient? Tu me la chantait à chaque fois que j'avais peur après leur mort." * (À Hanako): "Hana-chan... Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi..." * (À Hanako): "Ne t'inquiète pas. Sache que Miyuki et moi seront toujours là pour toi." Profil #2 Apparence: Dren est plus grand que sa petite soeur, Luna. Il a des cheveux noir, des yeux verts émeraude qui avaient une teinte de rouge quand il était possédé. Il porte un chandail gris-blanc et porte une veste noir par-dessus et porte des jeans. Ses souliers sont gris fonçé. Petit, il portait un chandail blanc, qui a tourné au gris à cause des saleté. Il portait un short gris et des souliers brun cuir. Personnalité: Dren, quand il était possédé, était froid et cruel. Mais lorsqu'il redevint normal, il était gentil et respectueux. Il est un peu frère poule avec sa soeur, mais pas autant que Haruki, le frère adoptif de Miyuki. En combat, il est presque comme Feitan. Cruel avec ses ennemis, il les tue avec cruauté, uniquement s'ils l'ont énervé. Sinon, il les tue assez rapidement. Passé: thumb|left|352px Suite à la mort de leur parents, Dren et Luna habitèrent dans la rue, seuls et sans-abri. Dren veillait sur sa soeur comme tout bon grand frère ferait. Mais un jour, des hommes les enlevèrent et fis des deux enfants leurs esclaves. Voulant à tout pris sortir,lui et sa soeur de cet enfer, Dren et Luna tentèrent de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, ils se sont fait prendre. Dren avoua qu'il était le coupable, mais les hommes décidèrent de punir Luna, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine faible. Dren a tenté de les arrêter, en vain. Il vit celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde se faire entraîner de force vers la salle de torture, impuissant. Lorsque les hommes ramenèrent Luna à son frère, celui-ci était en colère de voir sa soeur dans cet état. Pour la sécurité de Luna, Dren fit un marché qui consiste à le garder lui, mais de laisser partir sa soeur et en échange, elle ne dirait rien à qui que se soit de ce qui lui est arriver. Les hommes acceptèrent et laissa Luna partir. Mais juste après, les hommes emmenèrent Dren dans la salle de torture, pas pour le torturer, mais pour le contrôler. Ils l'ont hypnotiser, lui a fait croire des mensonges: C'est ta soeur la coupable. C'est de sa faute si tes parents sont morts. C'est de sa faute si tu es ici. Tout est de sa faute! Dren fut alors possédé par ces hommes. Il tua celui qui l'avait attaché en disant que c'était bientôt le tour de sa soeur. Quelques jours plus tard, Luna revint avec une seule idée en tête: Sauver son grand frère. Elle massacra les hommes qui les avaient enlevé et trouva son frère adoré. Cependant, il n'était plus le même. Ses yeux avait une teinte de rouge et il frappa alors sa soeur au visage la menaçant que si elle revenait, il la tuerait et il tuerait tout ceux qui seront cher à Luna. À contre coeur, elle partit. 10 ans plus tard, il retrouva sa soeur, qui fait maintenant parti de la célèbre Brigade Fantôme. Dren l'enleva, avec quelques membres à sa poursuite. (Pour plus de détail, lisez le one-shot) À un moment Luna tenta le tout pour le tout. Bien que cela semble idiot, elle chanta une berceuse, celle que leur parents leur chantaient. Aussi surprenant que ça semble, cela réussit à guérir Dren. Il était redevenu le frère qu'il était, au plus grand soulagement de sa soeur. Depuis, il reste avec la brigade fantôme, veillant sur sa petite soeur. Relations: Luna est sa petite soeur et il s'entend à merveille avec elle. Ils jouent et s'entraînent ensemble. Comme pour vivre toute ces années qu'il aurait du passé avec elle. Petit, à chaque fois que Luna avait peur, Dren lui chantait la fameuse berceuse qui l'a guérit, pour la réconforter. Depuis la grande aventure qui s'est produit, Feitan et lui sont de très bon amis. Ils s'entendent bien malgré ce qui s'était passé. Dren remarque très rapidement que sa soeur a des sentiments pour Feitan et que les sentiments de celui-ci sont réciproque. Mais ça ne le dérange pas car il sait que Feitan est un type bien. Il s'entend avec Haruki et Miyuki, mais passe plus de temps avec Haruki pour la simple raison que Miyuki est plus souvent avec Sharnalk, Luna et Minara. Il devint ami avec Hisoka, mais ne passe pas son temps avec lui du tout. Ils s'entendent bien, c'est tout Nen: Deathblow ''(Coup mortel): (émission + transformation): C'est la technique de combat principal que Dren utilise. Il projète son nen, qui prend la forme d'une lance et qui tue immédiatement l'ennemi, selon ou il s'est fait touché. Dren l'utilise souvent car elle est simple, pratique et elle tue efficacement. Citations: * (À lui-même): ''POURQUOI JE LUI AI FAIT ÇA?! POURQUOI JE LES AI CRU?! * (À Luna): Je te promet, que nous ne serons plus jamais séparé petite soeur. * (À Feitan): Dis donc, tu serais pas amoureux de ma soeur par hazard? B3 * (À Haruki) Tu veux prendre soin de ceux que tu aimes, mais n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi. * (À lui-même) Je ne veux plus jamais voir ma soeur pleurer!!! Profil #3 Nom: Kurai Immortal Genre: Mâle Âge: 21 ans Taille: 1m80 Date de naissance: 3 mars Apparence: Kurai est très grand. Il a des yeux rouge sang, qui affichent souvent un air de jem'enfoutiste. Il a deux cicatrices au visage: Une sur son oeil droit et l'autre au-dessus de son nez. Il a les cheveux gris-foncé, un peu argenté. Il porte une cape noir retenu par une broche dorée, une chemise grise ouverte avec un chandail rouge en dessous et il porte un jean. Personnalité: Kurai a une personnalité meurtrière. Il tue des gens sans diffiulté et sans aucun remords, le rendant ainsi extrêmement dangereux. Étant le frère aîné de Dren et Luna, nous pourrions croire qu'il veut les protéger, mais c'est faux. Kurai les aimaient étant jeune, mais maintenant, son petit frère et sa petite soeur ne sont que des déchets qui n'attendent qu'a être exterminer. Kurai es un tueur nez. Si vous êtes sur son chemin, il vous tuera. Petite histoire: C'était une journée comme les autres au sein de la brigade. Les parties de cartes s'empilaient et l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir. Miyuki était assise à côté de Luna, en train de dessiner. Sa concentration fut dérangée en entendant une mélodie. Luna:*fredonne une jolie mélodie* Miyuki:*pris par surprise* Luna! Tu chantes aussi! C'est cool! Les autres membres relevèrent aussitôt la tête en entendant Miyuki. Luna:*gênée* Miyuki, t'es pas obligée de le crier sur tout les toits! Miyuki: Ben là, c'est pas ma faute si tu chantes bien! Luna: *se sent encore plus mal à l'aise* Minara: Tu chantais quoi? Luna: Rien! Rien d'important! *super gênée* Nobunaga: Bon, je crois que je parle pour tout le monde; chante nous quelque chose s'il te plaît. Luna: Q-Quoi?! Miyuki: OUI! Dis oui! Kuroro: Ça fera passer le temps. Phinks: J'suis d'accord. Sharnalk: Ouais! Feitan: Allez, Luna! Luna: euh... eh bien je... Luna se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais en voyant tous ses amis lui demander la même chose, elle ne put qu'accepter. Minara: Alors? Luna: Bon d'accord. Miyuki: YOUPI! Luna: *commence à chanter* Luna avait fermé ses yeux, histoire de se sentir plus à l'aise. Durant sa prestation, les membres de la brigade était enchantés. Ils écoutaient attentivement chaque mot et écoutaient avec plaisir la jolie voix de Luna. Feitan: *regarde Luna chanter* Wow °///°... Feitan se sentit tout à coup serein. Il se sentait bien en écoutant Luna chanter. Feitan regarda Phinks, s'attendant à voir un air moqueur à son égard. Mais il avait les yeux fermés. Comme les autres membres, il écoutait attentivement. Feitan détourna le regard et regarda Luna. Miyuki: *chuchote à Haruki* Elle chante bien hein? Haruki: O-ouais. °///° Luna finit sa prestation. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit tous les membres qui la regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentit un peu gênée. Luna: A-Alors? Miyuki: C'était magnifique! Minara: Parfaitement d'accord! Sharnalk: Tu chantes aussi bien que Miyuki! Luna: C-C'est vrai? Phinks: Ouais. Feitan: C'était très beau. Luna rougit instantanément. Feitan aussi d'ailleurs. Phinks avait un sourire un peu moqueur qu'il fit disparaître avant que Feitan ne le remarque. Luna: Merci beaucoup! Kuroro: Je parle aussi pour tout le monde, quand on aura rien à faire, tu pourras nous chanter quelque chose? Tous les autres membres: *hoche la tête* Luna: Oui. Avec plaisir! Miyuki, tu pourras chanter avec moi si tu veux! Ça serait super! Miyuki: Oh oui! Ce serait génial! Luna: Minara? Minara: Peut être... Luna: *rit un peu* Dès cet instant, Luna se sentit encore plus heureuse. Elle se sentait véritablement chez elle. Fin! ;) One-shot: Le retour du passé oublié: Les membres de la brigade étaient anxieux. La mafia était à la recherche de leur repaire et était sur le point de le trouvé. C'est comme ça, que tout à commencé: Kuroro: Bon. Comme vous le savez, les membres de la mafia vont bientôt trouver notre repaire. Il faut les arrêter d'abord. Feitan: J'suis d'accord. Phinks: Qui va s'en occuper? *se craque les doigts* Luna: Moi! Kuroro: *surpris* Luna: Je veux y aller! Je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de l'araignée. *fait son regard meurtrier* Feitan: Bien. Minara: Je viens avec toi. Luna: Oh. Ok! Minara: Tu es d'accord,grand frère? Kuroro: Très bien. Allez-y. Minara et Luna: *s'en vont* Feitan: *chuchote à lui même* J'aurais voulu y aller avec Luna... Phinks: *chuchote à Feitan* Meilleur chance la prochaine fois! Feitan: *Fusille du regard Phinks* Phinks: J'ai rien dit.... Du côté de Minara et Luna: Minara : Hé,Luna....*marche* Luna : Hmmm?*marche,de même* Minara : Tu trouves pas que Feitan te regarde bizarre? Luna: Euh ....*rougit* Minara : Ok,ne réponds pas ^^"... Luna : Ah,je crois que nos cibles sont là-bas.*pointe du doigt un groupe de personne* Minara : Tu crois que c'est qui,leur chef?*s'arrête* Luna :Je ne sais pas,mais on va bientôt le savoir.... Soudain,le groupe de mafieux s'approchent des jeunes filles... Homme en noir : Eh,Bonjour ^^! Luna et Minara : Bonjour....*ton peu chaleureux* Homme en noir : Excusez-moi,jeunes filles,auriez-vous vus des hommes étranges traînaient dans le coin? Luna : A part vous '-'? Homme en noir : Ah,heu ^^'...Et vous,brunette ^-^?*s'appuie contre un mur* Minara : Faites gaffe,je suis la plus antipathique de nous deux '-'.... Homme en noir :Eukéee....Bref,vous les avez vus,oui ou non? Luna : Il ressemblait à quoi,vos hommes ? Homme en noir : Ben,un de mes hommes en a vu plusieurs : Un avec un manteau noir,avec une croix inversée,un deuxième avec des vêtements amples et plutôt petit et un troisième,blond platine,avec un portable étrange ^^'.... Luna : *chuchote*aucun doute,c'est nos pigeons >..<"!*facepalm* Luna : On y va è.é? Minara : La première qui le retrouve à gagnée!*court à toute vitesse* Luna : Nan,c'est de la triche xO!*court après elle* Les jeunes filles se mettent alors à la recherche du chef. Luna: Ou il est cet imbécile? ????:*observe Luna* Luna: *pense* J'ai comme une impression bizarre... J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde... Pendant ce temps; Minara: *voit le chef de la bande* le chef: E-Elles sont dangereuses! Il ne faut surtout pas que- Minara: Il ne faut surtout pas quoi? Le chef: AAAAH! Minara: *frappe le chef* Le chef: *se tord de douleur* P-Pitié... Minara: Tu sais quoi? Je vais te laisser en vie. On aura besoin d'information de ta part. Je suis sure que Feitan va se faire un plaisir de t'interroger. *rire sadique et assome le chef* Minara: Hé Luna! J'ai gagné j'ai trouvé le chef! Minara: Luna? LUNA?! Minara: *entend sangloter* Luna : *sanglote* Minara : Luna,que se passe-t-il?? Luna : Mon....mon...frère....*tendit le doigt vers une toiture* Minara : Quoi,ton frère?! Luna : *se réfugie dans les bras de Minara * IL EST LA x"O! Minara : Quoi O.O??*crie*EH,LE FRANGIN,T'ES OÙ XO?? Dren : *saute du toit* Ici....*sourire méchant* Minara : Ah,zut ,je ne m'attendais pas que tu viennes si facilement ^^'... Minara: QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX?! Dren: Plutôt Qui je veux. Minara: q-quoi? Dren: *pointe Luna* Luna: *sursaute et a très peur* Minara: Je ne te laissrai pas la prendre! Dren: Tiens donc. Luna, aurais-tu oublier ce que je t'avais dit? Minara: HEIN?! Luna, de quoi parle-t-il? Luna: *prend le bras de Minara et s'enfuit le plus vite possible* Dren: *rire sadique* Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher... Petite soeur...*pars vers la direction opposé que celle de Luna* Au repaire; Phinks: Elles devraient déja être rentré!!! Sharnalk: Calme toi! Minara et Luna: *entre en trombe* Phinks: Ah! Vous voilà! Pourquoi- Feitan: Luna? *voit Luna qui tremble* Kuroro: Que s'est-il passé?! Minara: Luna... Peux-tu m'expliquer?... Luna: *tombe à genoux au sol* Feitan: *s'approche de Luna* Luna, tout va bien? Luna: *éclate en sanglot* Kuroro: Minara! Qu'est-il arriver?! Minara: On a rempli notre mission.*regarde Luna en sanglot* mais...*sursaut* Feitan: LUNA! Luna: ?! *toujours en sanglot* Kuroro, Minara, Feitan, Phinks et Sharnalk: Tu pleure que d'un oeil???!!! Luna:*se cache le visage en vitesse* Minara : Feitan,occupe toi de celui-là en sallle de torture!*tend le chef de bande* Feitan : Mais,Luna... Minara : C'EST UN ORDRE! Feitan : *soupir frustré*D'accord...*traîne le chef de bande* Chef de bande : N-Non,je vous en prie,ne me faites pas de mal! Feitan : Compte sur moi....*regard cruel* Phinks : Pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé? Minara : Tu verras plus tard....Je crois que le frère de Luna a un rapport avec la mafia... Miyuki : *surgit* Quoi?!Luna a un frère?! Kuroro : D'où tu viens,toi?*fusille du regard Miyuki* Miyuki : Pardon,pardon,pardon!!*court auprès de Sharnalk* Kuroro : Bon,pour revenir à ton cas *se retourne vers Luna* Phinks : Pourquoi pleures-tu d'un seul oeil? Luna : Je veux bien vous expliquer,mais c'est compliqué.... Les membres écoutèrent attentivement le récit de Luna.Après avoir terminé: Hisoka : Donc,si j'ai bien compris,ton frère a cherché à faire la peau la dernière fois que tu l'as vu,et une vieille femme t'a mal soigné ton oeil,je me trompe?*surgit de l'ombre* Phinks : D'où t'arrives,toi?! Minara : Kuroro...*regard triste* Kuroro : Non.*regard strict* Minara : Pourquoi? Kuroro : Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.... Phinks : De quoi vous parlez,vous deux?? Luna : *sanglote* Si Minara appelle Kuroro par son prénom,c'est que ça doit être sérieux.... Hisoka : perdre une seconde fois?! Kuroro : *se retourne*La discussion est close. Feitan : *arrive* Grrr,c'était plus court que je ne le pensais! Minara : Alors? Feitan : Ce gars est mort plus vite que je ne le pensais!*furieux* Hisoka : Qu'-a-t-il dit? Feitan : Toi,ne me causes pas,l'ordure! Minara : Feitan *regard méchant*! Feitan : Roh,c'est bon!Il a dit que la communauté avait engagée des assassins ,pour ramener nos têtes!Et qu'elle fondait un espoir dans un assassin particulier,appellé.... Luna : Dren...*s'est arrêtée de pleurer mais a très mal au coeur* Feitan : Tu le connais ?! Phinks : C'est un peu compliqué,Fei.... Kuroro : Ensuite? Feitan : Il paraît qu'elle a une autre arme spéciale,mais il n'en savait rien.En tout cas,nos têtes vaudrait 5 Milliards de Jenis pièce! Minara : Haha,tu vois Phinks,ta tête vaut 5 milliards,même si elle est vide ! Phinks : QUOI?!REPETE CA!! Minara : Roh,excuse moi,Phinks,c'est une blague! Kuroro: Bon, il va falloir penser à un plan. Sharnalk: Ouais. Feitan: *regarde Luna* Luna... Est-ce que je peux avoir une explication? Luna: Désolé mais... mais je... je veux être seule. *pars dans une autre pièce en pleurant* Feitan: L-Luna! Haruki: *regarde Feitan avec un aire meurtrier* Minara: Laisse la Feitan. On va t'expliquer. Ça serait trop dur de laisser Luna re-raconter une histoire qui la fait souffrir. Feitan: Ok... Feitan écouta attentivement l'histoire. Il en était vraiment dégouter. Feitan:*en colère* Comment a-t-il osé?! Cet espèce de salopard... Phinks: On a eu la même réaction que toi. Miyuki: Pauvre Luna... Feitan: Je vais la chercher. *pars trouver Luna* Minara:*pense* C'est sûr maintenant, il est vraiment... Kuroro: *rejoint en secret Feitan* Ailleurs... Feitan: Luna? *voit Luna* Luna: *en pleure* Feitan: Excuse moi de- Luna: C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Feitan: hein? Luna: J'ai été faible! J'ai eu peur et me suis dégonfler. Et maintenant, à cause de moi, mon frère veut tous vous faire la peau! Feitan: Ce n'est pas ta faute. Luna: Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne suis pas digne de l'araignée! Je suis un poid pour la brigade! *repare à pleurer de plus belle* Feitan: *se raproche de Luna et la serre dans ses bras* Luna: °\\\\° *surprise, mais ne broncha pas* Feitan: Sache que personne t'en veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute. Après tout, les malheurs, ça nous connait! Tout le monde peut avoir son moment de faiblaisse, mais ce n'est pas grave.En tant que membre de l'araignée, on se doit de se serrer les coudes. On sera toujours là pour toi. Et nous savons que tu seras là pour nous. Et tu n'es pas un poid pour l'araignée, loin de là. Et ne l'oublie pas. Luna: *larme aux yeux* C-C'est vrai? Feitan: Oui. Nous sommes une sorte de grande famille, on est toujours là quand l'un d'entre nous en a besoin. Luna: u-une famille? Feitan: Bien sur. La brigade fantôme est ta nouvelle famille. Depuis que tu y est entré. Luna: *émue* F-Feitan... Merci... *Se bloti dans le cou de Feitan en pleurant de joie* Feitan: *reserre son étreinte* Kuroro: *était cacher depuis le début et a tout vu* *pense* En effet. Tout comme l'a dit Feitan, On est toujours là pour nos membres. *pars voir les autres pour leur résumé ce qui s'est passé* Le chef de la brigade fantôme parti rejoindre les autres membres Phinks: Alors? Kuroro : *raconte aux membres* Phinks : Ah,là,là,j'ai toujours trouvé que Feitan savait réconforter les autres *se gratte la tête*! Minara : ....*regard plongé dans le vide* Kuroro : Je sais ce que tu penses,Minara.Et c'est toujours non. Minara : *regard désespéré*Mais,Kuroro,après ça,Dren aura moins de chance de la retrouver! Kuroro : Et toi,je ne te retrouverais plus,dans le monde des vivants! Feitan : *arrive avec Luna,lui tenant la main*De quoi vous parlez? Sharnalk : On n'en sait rien,nous!*caresse la tête de Miyuki* Miyuki : Nan,on sait vraiment pas ♥///♥!*ronronne presque sous les caresses de Sharnalk* Hisoka : A votre avis,Dren et ses congénères sont plutôt loin? Haruki : Aucune idée :/.... Sharnalk : Miyuki,tu peux me rendre un service? Miyuki : Tout ce que tu voudras ! Sharnalk: Pourrais tu utiliser ta capacité,pour créer une sorte de GPS,pouvant suivre Dren? Miyuki : Tout de suite ! Après que Miyuki est finie de matérialiser le GPS... Hisoka : Alors? Miyuki : M*rde,ils sont pas loin!Il y a un groupe de mafieux à 2 kms d'ici... Phinks : 'Tain,c'est près !! Miyuki : Et Dren....*se fige* Luna: Quoi? Miyuki : Le GPS indique....*frissons* qu'il est dans le repaire ! Feitan: QUOI?! Tout les membres se mettent sur leur garde, mais remarquent que... Miyuki: *sursaut* OU EST PASSÉ LUNA?! Phinks: Quoi?! Feitan: Elle était juste là! LUNA! Dren: *rire démoniaque* C'est elle que vous cherchez? Tout les membres se retournèrent et virent Luna, inconsciente, dans les bras de son frère. Haruki: RELÂCHE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE! Dren: Surement pas. *ris un peu* Je n'aurais pas du lui laisser une chance de partir. J'aurais du la tuer quand j'en avait l'occasion... Miyuki: *se rapproche, en colère* Comment peux-tu dire ça?! C'est ta petite soeur! Elle te faisait confiance et- Dren: Ferme là toi! Je ne t'ai pas sonner! *frappe Miyuki au visage* Haruki et Sharnalk: MIYUKI! *accourent à ses cotés* Feitan: *se glisse derrière Dren et tente de le frapper* Dren: Bien essayer. *évite le coup et projète Feitan par terre* Dren: Je reviendrai plus tard. En attendant, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre chère Luna! *disparaît dans un rire diabolique* Minara: Oh non! ESPÈCE DE SALAUD!!!! Feitan : Faut qu'on le rattrape,tout de suite!!! Phinks : Et Miyuki est hors-service!On ne peut plus le suivre,sans son GPS! Kuroro : Il faut qu'on y aille!!*court* Minara : Sharnalk,Haruki,occupez-vous de Miyuki!Feitan,Kuroro,Hisoka et moi,on va chercher Luna!*court vers la sortie* Hisoka: Quoi,je dois venir ? Haruki : Oui !*regard noir envers Hisoka*Je ne peux même pas y aller,moi! Hisoka : *soupir*C'est entendu.... Les quatres partèrent précipitamment.Etrangement,Feitan réussissait à suivre la trace que Dren avait laissé.Au passage,ils croisent des hommes de la mafia.Ne pouvant pas leur consacrer du temps,Hisoka et Feitan fit rapidement le ménage,en un coup seulement.''Du côté de Luna... Luna : *accrochée à des poutrelles* Où suis-je? Dren : Dans ton tombeau *prépare une cisaille* Luna : Pourquoi as-tu subitement changé,la dernière fois que je t'ai vu?! Dren : Tu crois sérieusement que je te le dirais?! Luna: ....*triste* Dren : Après t'avoir tuée,j'assassinerais tes amis ! Luna : QUOI!!!!!*Furieuse,essaie d'utiliser Song of Death mais n'y arrive pas* Dren : Laisse tomber,ce sont des chaînes pouvant retenir le nen,tu ne peux plus utiliser ton nen,tant que tu es accrochée.. Luna : Que...Ordure !!! Dren : Tiens,c'est pas le petit surnom d'un des tes amis?*sourire cynique* Luna : Grrr,tu ne perds rien pour attendre!! Dren : Sais-tu au moins ce que je vais faire ?*sourire sadique* Luna : *se fiche de sa g*ule* Hum...Tu vas me torturer '-'? Dren : Pour être plus exact,je vais t'enlever ton oeil gauche,ton seul oeil intact! Luna : QUOI ??? Dren : Je me suis rendu compte que ces gars qui t'avaient abimé l'oeil droit n'avaient pas tort.Tu ne mérites que ça,de toute façon !Tu verras la vie d'une autre façon.... Luna : Nan,je veux pas !!*pleure de son oeil gauche* Dren : *rapproche la cisaille * Désolée,mais ce sera comme ça..... Soudain,une mini-bombe arrive à côté de Dren.Ce dernier n'ayant pas le temps de réagir,voit la bombe cracher de la fumée,qui le fait suffoquer.Quand sa vue ne se brouilla plus,il découvrit que Luna s'était échappée!Il entendit une voix,non loin de lui... Hisoka : Huhu,pas mal,ces Metsubushis,Feitan! Feitan : N'est-ce pas?C'est plutôt pratique,nan? Kuroro : Bon,c'est bien beau de parler chiffons,mais il y a Dren,en bas! Feitan : OUI! Les 3 hommes entourent Dren.... Feitan : Tu regretteras de t'être pris à Luna!*furieux,fronce les sourcils* Dren : Voyons,voyons,ce n'est pas du jeu,3 contre 1!*claque des doigts,et deux utilisateurs de nen puissants arrivent à ses côtés*Je vous présente Tatsuyo et Tatsuro,mes meilleurs disciples!*regard moqueur*comme ça,on sera à égalité... Du côté de Luna,elle est traînée de force dans un couloir sombre... Luna : Qui êtes vous,enfin ?!*aperçoit des yeux améthystes*Minara?! Minara : Mes yeux sont si facilement reconnaissables? Luna : Oui-oui,mais que se passe-t-il?Tu es venus avec qui?Et Dren?Que se passe-t-il de son côté?Et nous?Que vas-t-on faire? Minara : Ok,je vais essayer de tout te résumer : Moi,Kuroro,Feitan et Hisoka sont venus à ta rescousse,en suivant les traces qu'à laissé Dren par terre.... Luna : *rougit* Qu-quoi,Feitan est venu ?! Minara : Oui,bon,c'est pas important,ça!Feitan a balancé un Metsubushi sur Dren,le temps que je puisse te libérer et partir en courant avec toi.Kuroro,Hisoka et Feitan sont en train de se battre contre ton frère,mais je crois qu'il a invité des subordonnés pour la fête... Luna : Mon frère a des subordonnés?! Minara : Oui,il doit être très important.... Luna : Et-et nous?Que va-t-on faire? Minara : *reste pensive et dit doucement à Luna* Dis moi,ton oeil te fait mal? Luna : Encore un peu,oui,pourquoi? Minara : Ecoute,je vais te réveler de quoi je parlais avec Kuroro,tout à l'heure : Tu sais maintenant que j'ai une capacité appelée Care Of Butterfly,n'est-ce pas? Luna : Oui,mais... Minara : Et que je peux soigner n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie,profonde ou non,vieille ou non? Luna : *hoche la tête* Minara : Et tu sais aussi que ma capacité a une contrainte,c'est que je crache et vomis du sang dès que j'active ma capacité,n'est-ce pas? Luna : Non,ne me dis pas que... Minara : Ecoute,cela va être simple :Il y a une deuxième contrainte cachée.Dès que je soigne la partie du corps humain qui permet un des 4 sens,si on ne compte pas le toucher,je crache beaucoup plus de sang pendant beaucoup plus de temps.Donc,si je soigne le nez,l'oreille,la bouche... Luna : ou les yeux....*touche son oeil droit* Minara : ....Je crache plus de sang.Normalement,un soin prend 5 minutes,mais un des ces 4 sens prend 10 minutes.Et je crache 2 fois plus de sang.Mais,ton oeil a un problème de larmes.En fait,ce n'est pas exactement ça.Je suis certaine que les personnes qui t'ont torturé ont mis une puce derrière ton orbite,permettant de te suivre partout où tu vas.Mais comme ton oeil était un obstacle,ils l'ont crevé.Mais comme tu les as tués,tu n'as jamais pu être suivie...avant maintenant...La mafia a sue par un moyen quelconque que tu faisais partie de la brigade Fantôme,et a sûrement engagé Dren comme assassin.Ton frère a dû retrouver la machine contrôlant ce dispositif,et t'as suivi jusqu'à notre repaire.Il déclarait officiellement que c'est pour le compte de la mafia,mais il a juste collaboré avec elle,pour qu'on puisse lui ouvrir plus de possiblités,donc plus de chances de trouver la machine,et plus de chances de te retrouver.Je crois que maintenant,il fait équipe seul,pour se venger de toi,de je-ne-sais-quoi. Luna : Donc,il m'a suivie? Minara : Exactement.La vieille femme n'a dû sûrement pas avoir assez de pouvoir pour trouver cette fichue puce.Personnellement,je crois aussi qu'ils ont mis le signal. Luna : Quel signal? Minara : Imagine que tu t'enfuies.Les hommes te retrouveraient facilement grâce à la puce,mais,en plus,ils pourrait dire à leur soldat "La fille que nous recherchons pleure que d'un seul oeil".Autrement dit ,il ont dû s'arranger par un moyen quelconque que tu pleures d'un oeil.Ce n'était pas un grand signal,mais ça aidait toujours... Luna : Quel moyen? Minara : Je l'ignore encore.Mais écoute moi bien : Mon Care of Butterfly a le pouvoir d'éliminer non seulement cette puce,mais aussi ton handicap de pleurer que d'un seul oeil.Comme ça,ton frère ne pourrait plus jamais te retrouver.... Luna : Attends un peu ! Si Kuroro a refusé plusieurs fois ta solution,c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème,non? Minara : Oui...Il y a 1 chance sur 2 que je vomisse trop de mon propre sang,et que j'en ai plus assez pour vivre.... Luna : *regard choqué*Tu veux dire que si tu me soignes,tu risques d'en perdre la vie?? Minara : *regard triste* Oui....C'est pourquoi j'ai hésité à t'en parler....Mais *a un sourire doux*....comme dit Kuroro....nous sommes une grande famille....Et je ne supporterais pas que l'une de mes soeurs souffre alors qu'on a une solution à son problème.... Luna : Mais... Minara : Alors,voilà,j'aimerais te poser une question : Veux que je te soigne ton oeil? Luna réfléchit un bref moment, mais finit par prendre une décision. Luna: *larmes aux yeux* hors de question... Minara: Comment?! Luna: Je ne veux pas! Minara: Mais... Luna: JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE LAISSER UNE AMIE SOUFFRIR ET PEUT ÊTRE MOURIR POUR MOI! *pleure intensément* Minara: *regarde Luna, ému* Bon... très bien. Du côté de Kuroro, Hisoka et Feitan: Kuroro: Ils sont forts ses subalternes, cependant... *le tue* Hisoka: Ouaip, mais pas assez! *tue le deuxième* Feitan: *tente tant bien que mal de blesser Dren* Dren: Tu te bats bien. Dommage que je dois te tuer. *évite ses coups* Dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu protéger Luna, cette sale gamine faible? *sourir en coin* Feitan: JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TRAITER DE FAIBLE! Luna est forte mais plus que tout, c'est notre amie! Un membre de notre 'famille! *fait une feinte et frappe Dren de plein fouet* Dren: *essui le sang sur sa bouche* *ton sarcastique* Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu aura beau la protéger, je la retrouverai toujours! Feitan: Pourquoi veux-tu la tuer?! Elle t'amais! Kuroro et Hisoka: Tu as intérêt à répondre! Luna et Minara: *observe, caché* Dren: *rire sadique* Kuroro: Que-ce qu'il y a de drôle?! Dren: Vous allez rester cacher longtemps toutes les deux? Minara: Tu nous a vu... Luna: *triste* à cause de moi. Tu peux me suivre à la trace. Alors, faisons un marché... Minara, Hisoka, Kuroro et Feitan: LUNA QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS! Dren: Je t'écoute... Luna: Je vais me rendre. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. Me torturer ou me tuer, peut importe. À condition que tu laisse mes amis tranquille. Feitan: PAS QUESTION! Luna: JE T'EN PRI... Feitan... *le regarde en pleurant* Feitan: L-Luna... Dren: *rire diabolique* Tu plaisante... Non. Luna: HEIN? POURQUOI?! Dren: Je t'ai dit, que je te ferai revivre ces heures de torture à mort et que je tuerai ceux qui te seront cher. Et je respecte ma parole.*la regarde avec un regard démoniaque* Dren: *utilise son nen pour envoyer Kuroro, Hisoka, Minara et Feitan au tapis* Luna: NON! *se rappelle de son passé. les images passe les unes après les autres* *en colère* Tu vas me le payer. Dren: *voit le nen et le regard meurtrier de sa soeur* Essaie pour voir. *disparaît* ''À ce moment là, d'autres membres de la mafia arrivèrent. Luna: JE VAIS VOUS TUER!!!!! *utilise "Song of the death" Les quatres membres de la brigade regardèrent, tétanisé, la puissance de Luna quand elle est furieuse. Les membres de la mafia n'eurent aucune chance de s'en tirer. Luna: *se calme et s'évanoui* Minara: Luna! Kuroro: *s'approche de Luna* Elle s'est évanouie. Feitan: On la ramène au repaire! Minara: On ne peut pas. Luna a une sorte de puce dans son oeil droit. Donc, peut importe ou nous l'emmenons, Dren la retrouvera. *frappe un mur* 'TAIN! Kuroro: Nous l'emmenerons dans un endroit sur. Feitan:*finit la phrase de Kuroro* et nous la protégerons. Feitan M*rde, c'est vraiment chiant... Hisoka : J'suis d'accord. Kuroro : Bon*relève Luna*ça va? Luna : Ou-oui....*regarde Minara* Minara : .... Kuroro : Bon,Hisoka va chercher une cachette sûre dans les environs pendant que Feitan et moi surveilleront le bâtiment dehors.Les filles,vous restez ici,pour veiller sur l'autre! TLM : OUI! Hisoka : *part d'un saut* Feitan et Kuroro : *partent de même à l'extérieur* Un silence insoutenable pesa dans la salle entre les deux jeunes filles,assises ....Il se brisa quand Luna murmura: Luna: Minara.... Minara : Oui?*sans regarder Luna* Luna :Tu souhaitais vraiment me guérir ? Minara : Oui,et je le souhaite encore.Tu sais,mon offre est toujours valable.... Luna: Mais-mais non!Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi! Minara : Pour l'instant,c'est la seul option qu'on a.... Luna : Mais sacrifier sa vie pour guérir un oeil,c'est idiot! Minara : Je sais...Mais après tout,j'ai passée ma vie à faire l'idiote....alors,ce ne sera pas ça qui changera.... Luna : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?? Minara : *se tourne vers Luna* Luna...Je préfère sincèrement mourir ainsi,si tu guéris en échange. Luna : N-N-Non!Dis pas ça!Ton frère t'aime !Et-et les autres membres aussi!Et n'oublie pas Hisoka ! Minara : *rit aux éclats* Hisoka!Lui!ça,c'est une bonne blague! Luna : Non,je suis sûre que tu signifies quelque chose à ses yeux! Minara : Je suis juste son employée,point barre.*murmure très bas* De toute façon,il en aime une autre.... Luna : *grand regard*Minara ....Tu serais pas... Minara : *rougit d'un coup,surprise* Qu-quoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête,m'enfin?! Luna : *rire gentil* Ahah,si,tu es amoureuse de lui! Minara : *fait un geste de ses mains * Chut,Kuroro pourrait l'entendre,dehors! Luna : Donc,c'est vrai? Minara : Rooh,oui!Mais je compte sur ta discrètion pour pas que ça se sache! Luna : Promis ^^!Mais c'est quoi cette histoire qu'il en aime une autre? Minara : Ben,en fait,il m'invite souvent faire des sorties avec lui : Aller boire un coup,aller à tel endroit etc....Et,après que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui,il a commencé à m'avouer qu'il était fou amoureux d' une fille!Il n'a jamais voulu me dire si je la connaissais,à quoi elle ressemblait,ou son prénom,mais,mine de rien,ça m'a rendue bien jalouse de cette fille! Luna : Ouch ! Minara : *soupir*c'est une sacrée veinarde,celle-là!En tout cas,si Kuroro le sait,je ne sais pas qui il va tuer en premier.... Luna : Je suis sûre qu'un jour,Hisoka t'en dira un peu plus à son sujet! Minara : Ouais....Mais,en fait *tape du coude Luna* Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège U.u? Luna : Quel manège? Minara : Me prends pas pour une idiote.Je vois bien que tu as des sentiments pour notre Ninja ! Luna : T-Tu veux parler de Feitan ?*rougit* Minara : *hoche la tête avec un sourire espiègle* Luna : Mouais *regarde par terre,se prenant les mains*ça se voit tant que ça? Minara : T'inquiète,ça se voit pas trop....pour un aveugle! Luna : Toi et ton humour *rit*! Minara : *se fait un délire* Vous avez besoin d'humour de m*rde è.é?Appellez Minara,au 36 30 !Minara,au 36 30! Luna : *continue le délire* Et si vous voulez que son assistante,Luna,vous sorte de l'humour encore plus pourri,tapez 1 ^-^!N'attendez plus,c'est L'humour pourri dont vous avez besoin è.é! Minara et Luna : *se marrent bien,rient aux éclats* Minara : Bon,on parlait de quoi déjà? Luna : Je sais plus,mais,parfois,ça fait du bien de parler entre filles et de rigoler un bon coup ,dans ces temps-ci.... Minara : Oui ! Kuroro : Dites les filles,je me permets de vous déranger,Hisoka a trouvé une cachette pas loin d'ici .... Minara : Oui,mon grand frère chéri!Allez,viens,Luna!*se lève et court vers la sortie* Luna : J'arrive!*court ,en suivant Minara* Feitan : Allez,c'est parti,direction la cachette! Minara, Kuroro, Feitan, Luna et Hisoka arrivent à la cachette. Hisoka: Ici, nous devrions être ok. Feitan: Mais restons tout de même sur nos gardes. Kuroro: *hoche la tête* Luna: *soupir atristé* Minara: Ne t'inquiète pas Luna. Luna: Je sais mais, je vous ai tous entraîner dans une histoire qui ne vous concernait pas. Feitan: Je te l'ai déja dit Luna. ce n'est pas ta faute et personne t'en veux. Kuroro: C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'attire des ennuis! Luna: *ris* Minara: Je sais pas vous, mais ça fait du bien un peu d'humour dans ce genre de situation. Hisoka: En effet. Ailleurs... Dren: Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimer Luna et ses amis. Ça va être plus compliqué. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ils mourront tous. *serre les poings et affiche un sourir démoniaque* Prépare toi petite soeur... Je te retrouverai bientôt... *ris de façon diabolique* Du côté de Luna et des autres: Feitan : Bon,on attend ici,en attendant un plan pour massacrer ce fichu frère indigne ? Kuroro : Ouais! Luna : Hmmm....*regard penseur* Minara : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,Luna? Luna : Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mon frère m'en veut... Hisoka : *se mange une pomme,apparue comme magie* Tu n'as qu'à lui demander *croque dedans* Minara : *juste à côté d'Hisoka,se croque aussi un bout de la pomme rapidement ,sans se gêner* Hisoka : *rougit,surpris* Que- Kuroro : *a tout vu et est victime de jalousie envers Hisoka et le regarde avec un regard noir * Mais,dis donc,faut pas se gêner,MÔssieur le magicien! Hisoka : *essaie de se défendre,paniqué* Mais,mais... Feitan et Luna : *rigolent,et quand ils ont finis de rire,se regardent doucement et rougissent.Puis,recomment à rigoler* Minara : Chut,j'entends quelque chose! Les autres : *se mettent sur leur garde* Une ombre arrive,en marchant.Les Araignées découvrent qu'il s'agit....De Dren,arrivant avec non-chalance! Feitan : Qu'est-ce que tu oses faire ici,ordure? Dren : T-T-T-T-T....Hisoka,tu n'es pas jaloux que je t'ai volé ton petit surnom? Hisoka : Nan,tant qu'on t'appelle pas le magicien,je m'en f*uts,de ta vie! Dren : Quelle agressivité.... Kuroro : Que veux-tu? Dren : Vous le savez très bien.... Luna : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait,enfin? Dren :Je veux bien te raconter la petite histoire... Minara : Il y a quelque chose de louche,en dessous.... Dren : Exact.Après vous avoir raconté le pourquoi-du-comment,je veux emporter un deuxième membre avec moi !*tend son doigt vers le membre concerné* Feitan: *surpris que ce soit lui le concerné* Luna: *prise de panique* Pourquoi?! Dren: Parce qu'il m'a surprit lorsque nous combattions. Je voudrais bien savoir s'il s'en sortira facilement malgré la torture que je lui infligerai! Feitan: *sursaute* (Bien que Feitan aime torturer, être torturer est sa plus grande hantise.) Kuroro: *regarde Feitan car il sait qu'être torturer le terrifi* Minara: Grrrr... Dis nous pourquoi tu déteste ta soeur!!! Luna: *regarde Dren dans les yeux* Dren: J'avoue que, quand nous étions petits, je voulais protéger ma soeur comme tout grand frère ferait. Mais après le marché que j'ai fait avec ces hommes qui nous ont fait du mal, tu es parti et ils m'ont dis des choses intéressante. Hisoka: Quel choses intéressante? Dren: *pointe Luna* Que tout était de ta faute! Luna: Q-Quoi?! Dren: Ils m'ont dis que tu n'étais rien. À quoi ça me servirait de protéger quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas? Ils m'ont dis aussi que c'était à cause de '''toi, si nos parents sont morts! Luna: N-Non... Jamais je n'aurais... *s'écroule au sol et éclate en sanglot* Kuroro, Minara, Hisoka et Feitan: *furieux* ET TU LES A CRU ESPÈCE DE SALE ORDURE!!!!!! Hisoka: Ça fait bizarre de crier mon surnom sur quelqu'un d'autre. Feitan: C'est pas le moment. Dren: Tu vois petite soeur, les malheures te suivent à la trace. Tes amis mourront. Et ce à cause de toi! *rire sadique* Feitan: *sors son épée* Je t'interdit de lui dire des c*nneries pareilles!!!!! Dren : Maintenant que je vous l'ai dis,il faut que j'aille prendre mes gains *s'approche de Luna* Minara : Il en est hors de question !*se met devant Luna,entourée de papillons rouges* Feitan : Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ???*se met devant Minara,pour protéger aussi Luna * Dren : Tant pis,vous le regretterez !!*court vers Feitan,avec ses poings renforcés au Kô* Feitan : *se met en garde* Kuroro : Tu ne devrais pas....*saute derrière Dren très haut* avoir le titre de Grand frère!!!!*redescend à une vitesse hallucinante sur Dren,pour le frapper en plein dans le dos,dépourvu de Nen* Dren : Rraaaarrgghhh * est intercepté dans son mouvement,et du sang sort par son nez,et tombe par terre,mais se relève aussitôt immédiatement* Luna : Faites attention,il a bon niveau de nen! Dren : Mmmmh,pas mal *s'essuie le nez*,mais je suis aussi capable d'être fourbe!*disparait et apparait derrière Luna,sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir,et sort ses mains,pour l'attraper par les épaules* Luna : *disparait subitement,pour apparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce* Hisoka : Tsss,il faut faire attention,Luna ! *regard hautain,faisant un geste comme ci il venait de claquer des doigts* Luna : C'est toi qui m'a fait disparaitre?! Hisoka : Je vois que certaines choses ne t'échappe pas.Rien n'est impossible pour le magicien! Dren : *siffle de rage* Je suis bien tenté de te découper les membres,d'entendre tes cris des douleurs,et de les recoller,pour avoir le plaisir de te les redécouper! Hisoka : *sourire le défigurant,moqueur* J'adorerais voir ça! Dren : C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire !!*se précipite vers Hisoka* Hisoka : Je t'attends *se met en garde* Dren: *disparaît et réaparaît derrière Hisoka* Hisoka: *l'évite de justesse* J'ai eu chaud! Feitan: *frappe le visage de Dren avec son épée* Dren: RAAARG! *regarde Feitan avec un aire meurtrier* TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!! Luna: *projète Dren au loin* Dren! Je t'en pri écoute moi! Dren: *la regarde, stupéfait* Luna: Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi! Tu es mon frère! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Mais si tu fais du mal à mes amis, je n'aurai pas le choix. *regarde son frère dans les yeux* Dren:.... *la regarde dans les yeux* Luna: JE T'EN PRIT! REDEVIEN LE DREN QUE JE CONNAIS ET QUE J'AIME! GRAND FRÈRE! *pleure* Hisoka, Kuroro, Minara et Feitan: Luna... Dren: *gasp* *ferme les yeux puis le rouvres et regarde sa soeur tendrement* Luna... Luna: *se rapproche* Dren?.... Dren: AAAAH! *se met les mains sur sa tête* Ferme là!!! Dren: *pense* Que se passe-t-il?! *regarde sa soeur avec le regard meurtrier* Luna: *pense* Ses yeux.... Dren: *disparaît, laissant un murmure au vent* Je reviendrai....... Feitan: *rejoint Luna* Tout va bien?! Luna : O-Oui.... Minara : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin,le frangin? Luna : Je-je ne sais pas...C'était comme ci.. Feitan : Il n'était plus soi-même,hein? Luna : Oui,c'était ça! Kuroro : Eh,regardez!*ramasse un bout de feuille* Feitan : Qu'est-ce que c'est? Kuroro : "La prochaine fois,je prendrais quelqu'un d'autre,avec Luna." Minara : QUOI?! Feitan : Il a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre? Luna : Bon,la bonne nouvelle,c'est que tu n'es plus menacé,Feitan *rosit légèrement* Feitan : A quoi ça sert d'être en sécurité,quand tu ne l'es pas? Luna : C'est gentil.... Hisoka :Bon,il faut qu'on aille trouver une autre cachette.... Luna: Oui, cependant... trouver une autre cachette ne servira à rien. *touche son oeil droit* Hisoka: Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. :< Feitan: Que faisons nous alors? Kuroro: mmm.... On aura plus le choix. Minara: Il va falloir... Luna:... combattre... *chuchote* mais... Feitan: Il se fait tard. Il faut se reposer, mais chacun notre tour on monte la garde. Je vais commencer. Minara: Deuxième. Kuroro: Troisième. Hisoka: Quatrième. Plus tard, tout le monde s'est endormi sauf Feitan qui monte la garde ainsi que... Feitan: *chuchote* Luna? Luna: mmm? Feitan: Tu veux en parler? Luna: Parler de quoi? Feitan: Je t'ai entendu. Tu ne veux pas vraiment... Luna: Tu as deviné. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait je ne veux pas le combattre. Mais s'il vous fait du mal... Feitan: *la regarde* Luna: Je le combatterai, même si ça me fera mal au coeur. *regarde le sol, des larmes coulent de son oeil gauche* Feitan: Ne t'inquiète pas. *lui donne un calin, puis la lâche* Dors maintenant. Luna: Ok. Plus tard: Feitan : *fait son tour de garde.Il voit Hisoka dormir assis contre un mur,comme une poupée,Kuroro dormir près d'une caisse et Luna dormir à côté de Kuroro.Il se rend soudain compte qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel.Et il sait où dénicher cette personne....* Minara : Tiens,toi aussi,tu viens voir le ciel nocturne? Feitan : T'aimes bien te balader sur les toits,hein? Minara : Que veux-tu,ça me rappelle mon enfance!Dormir à la belle étoile... Feitan : ....Trouver de la nourriture seul... Minara : C'était cool,on se prenait pas la tête,petits *soupir* Feitan : Ouais,mais bon.... Minara : Je me souviens,j'écorchais toujours ton prénom,quand j'étais petite *rires* Feitan :Et pour ça...VENGEANCE !!*se jette sur Minara* Minara : Viens un peu !!*prête à se bagarrer* Pendant que les deux se bagarrent gentiment,comme des gamins,une ombre rôde aux alentours...A la fin de la bagarre '': Minara : C'est malin,je suis toute décoiffée! Feitan : Mais tu l'es tout le temps!*ton ironique* Minara : *tape la tête de Feitan pour rigoler* Feitan : *rit encore,puis s'arrête brusquement* Chut,j'entends quelqu'un! Minara : *se recoiffe* C'est peut-être Kuroro qui vient nous rejoindre! Feitan : Nan,c'est quelqu'un d'autre!On le connait pas,celui-là! ???? : Je vois qu'on m'a reconnu(e)... Minara et Feitan : Quoi??Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,toi ?? Feitan: T'as voulu nous piéger et nous attaquer pendant que nous dormions n'est-ce pas... Dren! Dren: Je vous ai complètement sous-estimez vous! Kuroro: *s'est réveillé* Et ce sera l'une de tes pires erreurs! *attaque Dren par derièrre* Dren: *l'évite* Grrr. *recoit un grosse roche sur sa tête* AIE!!!! D'OÙ ÇA SORT!? Minara: Bonne utilisation du "Bungee Gum". Hisoka: Merci. Dren: *saute haut dans les airs et atterit plusieurs mètres plus loin* Luna: *sors et observe, attristé* Dren: *regarde Feitan* Tant pis! Je te tuerai tout de suite!!! *projete une quantité énorme d'aura sur Feitan* Feitan: *sursaute car il n'a pas le temps de bouger un seul muscle* Luna: NOON!!! *se met devant Feitan et encaisse le coup de Dren* Minara, Kuroro, Hisoka et Feitan: LUNA!! Dren: *tétanisé* Minara: *chuchote aux autres* étrange, il semble tétanisé d'avoir touché sa soeur! Kuroro: Ça voudrait dire que- Feitan: *aux côtés de Luna* LUNA! RÉPOND MOI! Luna: *se relève péniblement* Ne t'inquiète pas Feitan... Les autres restèrent sans voix. La façon dont Luna a dit cette phrase était rempli de douceur et de tendresse! Dren non plus n'en revenait pas. Sa soeur se tourna vers lui, il s'attendait à voir un regard meurtrier et pourtant... Sa soeur le redardait avec des yeux remplie de tendresse. Il pouvait voir que des larmes coulaient de son oeil gauche.'' Luna: Dren... Dren: ? Luna: Tu te souviens? Tu te souviens de la berceuse que maman et papa nous chantaient? Tu me la chantait à chaque fois que j'avais peur après leur mort. *s'approche doucement de son frère* Dren: *recule d'un pas* Luna:'' *continu de s'approcher, mais baisse la tête* ''Silence, n'ai pas peur... Je suis là, ne pleure pas... Dren: *sursaute de stupeur* Luna: Et je chaserai... toute.. tes peurs... '' Surtout n'oublie pas....'' '' Que je t'aime, de tout mon coeur......'' Dren: *larmes aux yeux* Luna: Et qu'aucun malheur... Ne nous séparera.... Luna releva alors la tête. Elle regardait son frère tendrement, en pleurant. Mais elle s'évanoui, à cause de la fatigue. Feitan: *prend Luna dans ses bras* Il faut qu'on la ramène. Dren: Luna... Les autres membres: Hein? Dren: Ma.... petite soeur... *s'écroule au sol et commence à pleuré* Dren: POURQUOI JE LUI AI FAIT ÇA?! POURQUOI JE LES AI CRU?! *une aura menaçante apparaît autour de lui, puis disparaît dans le vent. Kuroro: Il... Il était possédé. Minara, Hisoka et Feitan: *bouche bée* Minara: Attendez un peu...Qui nous dit qu'il a vraiment été possédé ?*regard hautain envers Dren,en face de lui* Feitan : Je ne crois pas qu'il fait semblant. Kuroro : J'avoue que je ne sais pas,sur ce coup-là...Et toi Hisoka? Hisoka : *s'en fiche ,se bouffe une pomme* Minara : Hisoka,réponds s'il te plaît,sinon,je croque un bout de cette pomme! Hisoka : *a des frissons dans le dos,se souvenant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle en a mangé un bout*Hein?!Euh,je pense qu'il ne fait pas semblant ! Feitan: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui,alors? Hisoka : On va l'étudier d'un peu plus près *traîne Dren par terre,toujours en larmes* Kuroro : Quand même,chanter une chanson à sa petite soeur *se gratte la tête* Minara : Je sais pas pourquoi,je sens que j'aurais pas supporté que tu me chantes quelque chose,petite .... Kuroro : Dis que je chante faux! Minara : Mais non,mon grand frère que j'aime!*étreint par la taille son frère* Feitan et Hisoka : *rient* Luna : *se réveille* J'ai manqué quelque chose? Feitan : Nan,rien de spécial.... Dren : *pleure encore* Hisoka : *pose le Dren contre une pierre* Feitan : Maintenant tu vas nous expliquer plus précisément toute l'histoire et ce qui t'arrive! Dren : Je....ne sais plus... Minara : *secoue par le col Dren* T'AS ENTENDU,NON????T'OBEIS A FEITAN ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!!!!J'EN AI MARRE D'UN GAMIN GATE COMME TOI!!!!ALORS TU REPONDS OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER!!!!! Dren : *prend peur d'un coup* Les autres : Minara !!! Minara: Ben,quoi U.U? Dren : D'-D'accord,je vais tout vous raconter.... Dren: Après que Luna soit parti, les hommes qui nous ont enlevé m'ont enmené dans la salle de torture. Luna: *regarde son frère, tétanisée* Feitan: Ensuite? Dren: Ensuite... * FLASHBACK: Dren: Qu'allez vous me faire?! Homme: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons juste discuter. Dren: Discuter? Homme: Oui. Fixe cette lumière petit. Regarde la, ou nous allons tuer ta soeur. Dren: *a peur de perdre sa soeur et regarde la lumière* Homme: Tu te sens fatiguer? Dren: oui... *complètement hypnotiser* Homme: Ta soeur n'est qu'un déchet, elle ne mérite pas ta protection. Dren: .... Homme: Ne t'es tu jamais demandé si elle se servait de toi? Et d'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute. Dren: de sa faute?........ Homme: C'est à cause d'elle si tes parents son mort! C'est à cause d'elle que tu es ici! Tout est de sa faute!! Dren: RAAAAAAAARGH!!!!! *ses yeux changèrent de couleurs.* Homme: *pense* Il est si naif. Il a cru tout ces mensonges. Il sera un parfait pantin. Dren: *se détache* Homme: QUE FAIS-TU?! Dren: *le tue* À ton tour petite soeur... *rire diabolique* * Fin FLASHBACK: Dren: Voilà. Maintenant vous savez tout. Luna: *serre son frère dans ses bras, en pleurant* Grand frère. Dren: *la serre à son tour* Petite soeur. *pleure* Les quatres membres les regardèrent. Ils étaient content pour Luna. Feitan: *sourit* Le frère qu'elle aime est de retour. Kuroro: *sourit* En effet. Minrara: *sourit, les larmes aux yeux* Hisoka: *sourit* Hisoka : Bon,tout se termine bien,je crois *soupir* Feitan : On dirait un conte pour gamins *soupir* Kuroro : Dites toute de suite que vous n'êtes pas contents! Hisoka et Feitan : Mais si,mais si! Luna et Dren : *se serrent dans les bras* Minara : On devrait peut-être rentrer au repaire .... Feitan : OK,here were go ! Hisoka : Euh....traduction ce cet anglais pourri? Feitan : Ok,on y va.Excuse moi d'avoir un accent et une prononciation pourri! Kuroro : *se marre* Minara : On y va? Les autres : OUI! Sur le chemin du retour: Luna : *court après Feitan * Feitan! Feitan : Oui? Luna : J-Je suis contente que tu es venu! Feitan : Si ça te fais plaisir,tout va bien....*petit sourire* Luna : *serre dans ses bras Feitan* Feitan : *devient rouge* Dren : Huhu ... Feitan : Et toi,arrête de te fiches de moi! Dren : Ok,ok ... Minara : Tiens,j'ai oublié quelque chose! Kuroro : Quoi donc? Minara : ça !*serre dans ses bras Kuroro* Kuroro : Ben,oui,t'allais pas oublier ça! Hisoka : *reste devant,en train de penser à diverses choses futiles* Mine de rien,j'ai rien gagné,dans cette histoire... Minara : Oh,j'allais oublier autre chose !*court vers Hisoka et lui prend sa main* Hisoka : ? Minara : *l'embrasse sur la joue* Hisoka : *devient d'un rouge intense,avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres* Minara : Si on oublie ta récompense,ça n'irait pas,n'est-ce pas? Kuroro : *enrage derrière* Hisoka : Oups! Kuroro : HISOKA!!!!REVIENS QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU!!!!*court avec les bras devant lui,après Hisoka,fou de rage* Hisoka : Aïe!Heu,salut !*court le plus vite qu'il peut* Dren,Feitan,Luna et Minara : *rient en coeur* Luna : Le pauvre *rit*!Il n'a beau rien faire,cela tombe toujours sur lui! Minara : Dis,Luna... Luna : Oui? Minara : Notre marché est toujours valable,tu sais! Luna : Quel marché? Minara : Je peux encore te réparer ton oeil,tu sais.... Dren: *regarde Minara et Luna, perplexe* *pense* Un marché? Luna: Je te l'ai dit Minara, je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour un oeil. C'est stupide! Minara: ... Bon très bien. Je ne le ferai pas si ce n'est pas ta volonté. Hisoka et Kuroro: *arrtête de se battre et s'apprche* Luna: Et puis... Minara: Oui? Luna: Ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Parce que j'ai des amis formidable qui sont comme une famille pour moi! Les quatres membres: *Lui sourit* Minara: *donne un petit calin à Luna* Dren: .... *sourit* Luna: Et aussi... *caline Dren* J'ai récupéré mon grand frère adoré! Dren: *caline Luna* Et moi j'ai retrouvé deux choses: Mes esprits et ma chère petite soeur! Feitan: On arrive bientôt. Hisoka: Vous croyez que les autres membres vont vouloir faire la peau de Dren? Kuroro: Pas si on leur explique avant. Feitan: Ouais. Ils entrèrent dans le repaire, là où tout les membres les attendaient avec impatience. Kuroro: On est de retour! Phinks: Enfin! Alors qu'est-ce qui- Haruki: *voit Dren* QUE FAIT-T-IL LÀ CELUI LÀ??!! Luna: Attend! Il n'est plus maléfique! Il était possédé! Sharnalk: Possédé?! Les membres écoutèrent l'aventure que leur raconta Luna et les autres. Dren a prit le temps aussi de s'expliquer et de s'excuser auprès des membres et de Miyuki, pour l'avoir fappé. Miyuki: C'est rien. J'suis super contente pour toi Luna! Luna: Oui! *rejoint Miyuki* Dren: *sourit et pense* Luna s'est fait de bon amis. Haruki: Eh le frangin! Dren: Hein? Haruki: T'as intérêt à prendre soin de ta soeur, compri? Dren: Compte la dessus! Miyuki et Luna: Eh vous deux! Vous venez ou quoi?! *rie en coeur* Haruki et Dren: On arrive! Et c'est ainsi qu'a prit fin le cauchemar de Luna. Cette fois ci, elle et son grand frère ne seront plus jamais séparé. Fin! Ce one-shot a été fait par DarkAngel et Jolsma. Ma personnalité: # Gentille # Timide # Naïve # Généreuse # Drôle # Mélancolique # Solitaire # Solidaire # Sensible # Curieuse # Imaginative # Musicale # Un peu Ténébreuse(n'ayez pas peur je suis ni méchante, ni gothique) Mon Nen: Mon passé: Je n'ai pas eue l'enfance que j'ai toujours voulue. Depuis la première année, j'ai été victime d'intimidation. On me traitait de toute sorte de noms mais, on me traitait surtout de pleurnicheuse. À cause de ça, j'ai toujours été seule dans mon coin. Ce cauchemar à duré 4 ans, j’étais si seule et malheureuse... que j'ai voulue me tuer... Mais, un jour, j'ai rencontre une fille qui était aussi timide que moi. Nous devenue les meilleures amies du monde et j'ai pu reprendre goût à la vie. Maintenant, j'ai 2 merveilleuse amies ainsi que des amis ici =) et je suis heureuse. C'est pour ça que le nom de mon pseudo c'est DarkAngel. Car derrière l'ange que je suis, ce cache un passé sombre... Mes goûts Ce que j'aime: * Mes amis(es) * La bouffe * Dessiner * Chanter * Les jeux vidéo * Les dessins animés(Surtout les mangas) * Lire(des romans et des bandes dessinés) * Les animaux * Ma famille * Toi(tu es mon ami(e)! =D) Ce que je déteste: # Qu'on se moque de moi # Quel qu'un qui se croit le "Boss" du monde # Mentir à propos de moi ou de n'importe qui d'autre # La bouffe que je n'aime pas(Changement de sujet XD) # Quel qu'un qui chante faux(je n'ai rien contre la personne, seulement mes oreille sont sensible) # Quel qu'un à qui je donne un truc(un dessin) et qu'il le jette # Être rejetée # Qu'on me mette en colère. (Vous ne voulez pas être à coté de moi quand je suis en rogne) Mes peurs: * Les araignées(Et pourtant j'aime la brigade fantôme, surnommé L'Araignée) * Que mes amis(es) m'abandonne * Qu'on abuse de ma confiance * Qu'on m'intimide à nouveau(Je ne veux pas revivre le cauchemar de mon primaire)=,( * Me sentir seule * Qu'on abuse (encore) de mes sentiments * Des hauteurs (j'ai le vertige! 0.o) Moments de ma vie: Drôle: Avoir parler(ici XD) avec la même personne dans 3 conversation différentes! Commencer une histoire et ne jamais la terminer(Ça fait 3 histoires que je n'ai pas terminer et 2 du coté de mon amie)XDD J'ai battue un gars bon en math et sa tête était hilarante! XD Il fallait raconter une blague devant la classe et j'ai réussi à les faire rire!(ou bien c'est parce que je rigolait en la racontant. Je me sentais ridicule!) XD Re- Avoir parler avec la même personne... PARTOUT!!! XD Traumatisante(Et drôle): En troisième année, on a fait une sortie à vélo.Mon vélo à ce moment là était de la m**de. Je n'ai pas eue le temps de freiner que j'ai descendu un pente (d'environ 65 degrés?) J'ai faillie me tuer. Mais maintenant je peux rire de cette aventure.=)(pour m'arrêter j'ai du freiner avec mes pieds. Mes souliers étaient fini! XD) J'ai fait une présentation oral(de M**DE!) en français, seule, devant toute la classe et en PLUS!... J'était ROUGE TOMATE!!!!! XD Mes styles de musique favori!: # Country # Pop # Rock(pas trop rock) # Techno # Métal symphonique(eh oui!) # Rap (seulement quand ce n'est pas trop rap) Mes styles de musique que je n'aime pas: # Classique(ça m'ennuie) # Jazz(ça m'ennuie aussi) # Opéra(Ça m'énerve) # Rap(Quand c'est trop rap) Ma chanson thème: Elle avance de Marie-Mai C'est ma chanson thème parce que les paroles me représente parfaitement. Elles représentent mon passé, ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je ressentais. L'une des phrase en dit long sur mes sentiments: Derrière son sourire, je vois des larmes, je vois son coeur et son âme. Heureusement, je peux tourner la page car, j'ai des ami(e)s formidable autant à l'école, qu'ici sur le wiki. =D Mes amis sur le wiki!(ça rime XD) * LE GRAND MUGUL, elle est cool, drôle et géniale! C'est une super amie un peu fofolle, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore! Elle est fan de Kirua. * Kiruaruka, elle est sympa, cool et marrante! C'est une super amie! Elle est fan de Kirua et Aruka. * Jolsma, elle est gentille, cool et marrante! Si vous avez besoin d'aide en quoi que se soit, elle est là pour vous aidez! Elle est fan d'Hisoka. * Koogers, elle ne s'est pas encore inscrit, mais c'est pour bientôt. Elle est génial, cool et marrante! Elle adore Sharnalk. * Lyria-chan, elle peut paraître froide, mais c'est tout le contraire! Elle est cool et marrante! Elle est fan de Kurapika. * Think D solucer, je ne lui ai pas parler souvent, mais il m'a aidé pour mon nen et je le remercie. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésiter pas à le lui demander. * Wolflce, je ne lui ai pas parler souvent, mais il est sympa.